The Final Goodbye
by SilverShadowstorm
Summary: It's the day of Madam Red's funeral, so the red-clad reaper escapes the dispatch to visit her one last time. To say her final goodbye. One-shot.


The ceremony was held at one of the fancier churches. The one with tall ceilings and high arches. The one with stained glass windows and many dark-colored pews. At the center she lay in the most beautiful cherrywood coffin. She had been placed in with a lovely white dress and roses. The people cried, but not the blue-haired boy. Throughout the ceremony, he stood to the back, and at the end, brought forth a crimson dress to lay over his deceased aunt's body. Tears were shed and old stories shared. None but the Phantomhive boy and his dark clad butler knew of the woman's wrongdoings. He said nothing. There was nothing to say on his part. He hadn't loved her as he should've. Yet she was always there for him. He sighed, exiting the church with the others so that his aunt's casket could be closed off and taken to the burial grounds. He had wondered at the shower of red rose petals that fell from the roof, but listed it off as Sebastian.

How wrong he was. Amongst the columns in the ceilings she sat, spreading the red that both of them so adored. She kept herself cloaked from mortal view, until everyone had left and the doors had closed. She jumped down, landing by the coffin. Her usual flamboyant expression was cast aside for the occasion. Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I'm sorry, you know. I didn't really want this for us." She placed a gloved hand on the Madam's cold, dead ones. "I didn't mean what I said when I killed you. That was for the show, you know." A tear trickled down her flushed cheek. "I love you. And when you showed me that weakness, you were not yourself, my love. You were broken, once more. I couldn't bear the thought of that. I hated to see you like that." More tears came forth, ruining the redhead's makeup. For once she found she didn't care at the moment.

"I knew he would hand you in to the Queen. You'd be forced to death like any common criminal; but you are much more than that my darling. You are my queen; you loved the boy like a son, but he never returned the feeling. I couldn't let him take you in. You would never raise a hand to him, I knew you wouldn't kill him. I understand that, or did you forget I wanted children too?" There was no response from the corpse, but Grell already knew she wouldn't get one. "I said things I didn't mean, and I felt a little betrayed. My poor heart's been broken one too many times before you pieced it back together. Before you came and understood. I want to thank you for that, but it's probably too late now." The reaper choked on sobs, letting the tears fall freely.

"I'm so sorry! I wish it could have been differently! I know what I did was wrong. But I couldn't let them break your heart again. I couldn't let them kill you, they do not deserve to bring pain on you! I know I don't have that right either, and I'm sorry! I- I shouldn't have killed you. Yet I loved you too much to let anyone else damage the most beautiful rose. No one would tarnish your reputation. No one would take away your fiery red soul. No one would break you. No one can." The reaper's hand caressed her lover's face as the other held on to the flower-holding hands.

"I made sure that your nephew hates me. I want him to think that it was my idea; that you were roped into this. I want him to love you, if he ever did. You deserve at least that much. You loved him, so I made sure he never thought any less of you for your crimes."

A sob. She didn't care to hold it in.

"I'm sorry, Ann. My dearest Madam Red, how I've wronged you. I only hope that you may eventually forgive me. You were my dearest friend, and the only woman I've ever loved." The redhead stood, wiping her tears away. "You'll always have a special place in my heart, my love. My Angelina. I love you. I hope to one day see you again. Death is but a new beginning, and I hope yours is bright. I shall see you once more, when my time arrives. Until then, my sweetest love. I will miss you."

The reaper then lowered, placing warm lips on the deceased's frigid ones. The final kiss to dawn the curtains on their act. She parted. caressing her cheek once more and exchanging the flowers on her hand for crimson roses. "I can not imagine another woman more fit to wear red than you or I my darling. Rest in peace, my love. My Angelina."

And with those parting words, the act was done, the curtains dawned on this chapter. Grell then took her leave;she had spent more time than intended on the mortal realm. She didn't mind, anything for her love, yet the Dispatch would not be pleased. She was supposed to be locked up at the moment. She spared her love a glance, before creating a portal back to her realm. With that, the Red Reaper had sung the final goodbye to his red love.


End file.
